Punition
by Tsukira-Chan
Summary: Quand Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent ensembles pour effectuer une punition... Résumé pas terrible, excusez-moi..! Premier One Shot Yaoi! SasuNaru!


Fanfikeuze: Tsukira-Chan (Kira)

Genre: Euuh... Yaoi, UA.

Couples: Sasu/Naru - Naru/Sasu

Disclamair: Malheureusement pour moi (et bien heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartienent pas... Mais ça m'empêche pas de les emprunter )

Vocabulaire:

-Sensei : Professeur.

Note de l'auteur:

Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des fautes :s

* * *

**Punition**

-Pourquoi t'as pas couru?

-Parce que j'ai marché..

-T'en as pas marre d'être toujours le dernier en tout?

-C'est pas plutôt toi qui en as marre d'être arrivé dernier?

-Mais c'est de ta faute! Puis tu dormais pas quand ils ont dit les récompenses?

-Non je dormais pas!

-Ben alors qu'est-ce t'as foutu?

-J'avais pas envie de gagner…

-T'avais plutôt pas envie de me faire gagner, c'est ça?

-Possible…

-Raah, je te hais, tu m'énerves!

-Toi aussi tu m'énerves à toujours râler!

Sasuke plaqua son balais contre le mur, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

Naruto fit de même, refusant de tout nettoyer à la place du brun.

-N'empêche que si tu avais fait un minimum d'effort, on serait pas là, comme deux imbéciles à nettoyer les classes du 3eme étage!

-Ben au moins tu vois ce que je fais une fois par semaine!

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu fais que des conneries!

-Le grand Uchiwa est vexé?

-Pas du tout…

-Tu garderais la tête haute si je le disais à tout le monde?

-Toute la classe est au courant.

-Je voulais parler des autres!

-T'es lourd Naruto…Pourquoi t'arrêtes de nettoyer?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me faire perdre?

-Pour changer.

Sasuke reprit son balais et donna quelques coups énergétiques n'importe comment.

-Voilà, je nettoie, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Naruto prit le sien, et fit exactement la même chose.

-Content monsieur?

-Du moment que je ne suis pas le seul à faire ce truc débile.

-Alors la prochaine je m'arrangerais pour que tu le fasses seul!

-Tu n'y arriverais pas.

-On verra bien

-On verra rien du tout.

-…

-J'en ai marre. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais la femme de ménage à cause d'un crétin pas foutu de courir 3 mètres.

-200 mètres.

-Pareil.

-Non.

Sasuke posa de nouveau son balais et s'assit sur une table, adossé contre le mur.

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je termine seul ! Tiens si cela n'est pas ironique...

-Je t'ai pas demandé de le faire.

-Il faut terminer dans une heure.

-Ca m'est égal.

-Tu serais prêt à être encore sanctionné?

-Au point où j'en suis.

-Pff. L'Uchiwa et sa foutu fierté…

-Soupir

-Sans déconner, tu nettoies plus?

-Non.

-Alors on fait quoi?

-Tu me fiches la paix.

-Sympa.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, soupirant une nouvelle fois de plus belle.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le blond, son balais à la main, en train de nettoyer.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais?

-Je passe le temps.

-Je croyais que tu voulais plus nettoyer.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Le brun se redressa et observa le sol.

-Il y en a là, encore…

Naruto se dirigea à l'endroit où Sasuke pointait son doigt.

-Puis là, aussi!

Le blond partit à l'autre bout de la pièce, encore une fois où son camarade lui indiquait.

-Attends, il en reste là!

-La ferme!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille?

-Ouais, c'est bon, ça va..

Il se remit dans sa position initiale et observa Naruto du coin de l'œil.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes?

-Je vérifie que tu nettoies bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre?

-Que tu me laisses en plan.

-Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé…

-Ben t'avises pas de le faire quand même.

-Ben maintenant que tu me le dis..

-Je vais redoubler d'attention.

-…

-T'y avais pas pensé non plus?

-Eh Oh! Ca nettoie pas beaucoup là!

Les deux ados sursautèrent, Sasuke se remettant sur pied le plus vite possible, attrapant son balais au passage.

-K..Kakashi-sensei..?

-Sasuke, tu n'es pas dispensé, je te conseille de t'y mettre! Naruto, pas de problème.

-Je vais m'y mettre…

Le brun soupira et le blond eu un sourire de dix milles kilomètres. Aucun des deux ne bougea pour autant.

-Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez cette salle. Après celle-ci il n'en restera plus que deux. Courage, c'est pas long!

Sasuke et Naruto nettoyèrent donc chaque recoin de la salle, tandis que l'adulte lisait un livre à la couverture orange avec pour titre "_Icha Icha Paradise_".

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Kakashi releva la tête.

-C'est bon, vous cassez pas plus les pieds… La prochaine est la n°314. J'espère ne pas avoir à revenir.

-Oui…

-Oui.

Naruto avait légèrement perdu son sourire , Sasuke semblait s'ennuyer ferme et Kakashi disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

-Et c'est reparti…

Le blond avait pris un air faussement joyeux et passa à la suite. Le brun, quant à lui gardait son air froid et agissait uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Fallait qu'il arrive celui-là…

-Hein?

-Non rien.

-T'es lourd Sasuke.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

-…

-Super la conversation…

-…

-T'as l'intention de garder le silence encore combien de temps?

-Le temps qu'on finisse de balayer.

-Dans ce cas j'arrête.

-Encore?

-Comme ça tu reparleras.

-C'est vraiment plus fort que toi, hein?

-Bah ouais.

-Mais je reparles là alors balaie, j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici une éternité.

-Dans ce cas fais-le!

Sasuke, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de passer sa soirée dans les salles de classe, continua de nettoyer.

Naruto, ne revint pas sur sa parole et partit s'asseoir sur une table, les pieds sur la chaise la plus proche. Au bout de dix minutes, ayant fait les ¾ de la pièce, le brun vint près du blond, refusant de tout faire tout seul tout de même.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-Il est hors de question que je fasse Tout le boulot.

Naruto se mit sur pieds et s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Alors tu veux que je termine, pendant que toi tu te reposes?

-En gros, ouais.

-Et si j'ai pas envie?

-Ben Kakashi-sensei refera apparition.

Sasuke avait toujours son air hautain et regardait Naruto de haut, avec ses quelques centimètres de plus.

Le blond se rapprocha encore, fixant le brun de ses yeux bleus. L'autre mit un temps à comprendre la situation, détourna les yeux et rapidement se retourna, se sentant rougir légèrement.

-Sasuke, t'es sûr que ça va?

-B..Oui!

-T'es sûr?

-Mais oui!

-Sûr sûr?

-Je t'ai dit oui!

Sur ces dernières paroles il se retourna, montrant son rouge aux joues.

-Tu rougis?

-Mais non!

-Mais si, tu rougis!

Naruto se rapprocha encore de lui, voulant vérifier ses dires. Immédiatement, Sasuke se recula et balaya le restant de la salle. Le blond prit une mine boudeuse, et aida le brun.

-La prochaine est la dernière…

Les deux ados changèrent de salle et se remirent au travail. Seulement, une question restait dans la tête de Naruto, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Il se prit les pieds dans une chaise et s'étala par terre, le menton en premier. Sasuke lâcha son instrument de travail et accourut. Il prit le blond par les épaules et le releva doucement.

-Ca va?

-Oui…

-T'es sûr?

-Mais oui!

-Sasuke?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu me détestes?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu m'apprécies?

-Non.

-Alors je suis quoi pour toi?

-Un camarade de classe.

-Ah.

-Naruto…

-Quoi?

-Tu saignes…

-Hein? Vraiment! Mais..

-Arrête de bouger…

-Hein?

Sasuke passa son doigt sur le menton de Naruto, enlevant le peu de sang s'y trouvant.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y…

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait perdre?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que si tu le pouvais tu m'étranglerais?

-Oui.

-T'aurais gagné, sans moi?

-Oui.

-T'es sûr que tu me détestes pas?

-Oui.

-Alors tu m'aimes?

-Oui.

-…

-Merde…

-C'est vrai?

-Oui…

-Et…

-Quoi?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis longtemps?

-J'en sais rien.

-Avant le lycée?

-J'en sais rien.

-Au collège?

-J'en sais rien.

-Avant le collège?

-…

-T'en sais rien?

-Oui.

-Oui quoi?

-…

Kakashi entra brusquement dans la pièce.

-Vous vous en sortez?

-O..Oui…

Voyant un Naruto et un Sasuke mal en point, il préféra repasser plus tard.

-Depuis quand tu m'aimes Sasuke?

-La 6eme.

-La 6eme?

-Oui, la 6eme!

-Alors pourquoi tu me rabaisses toujours?

-Je sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'insultes et te moques de moi dès que t'en as l'occasion?

-Je sais pas non plus.

-…

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, observant chacune de ses réactions. Le brun rougit légèrement puis pensa à se reculer. En fin de compte il se reprit et posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, étonné, puis les referma, se sentant envahi d'une vague de bien être. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke se recula pour de bon et se retourna, prenant au passage son balais pour continuer de nettoyer.

-Sasuke?

-J..Désolé, oublie.

-Oublie?

-Oui.

-Et comment?

-Comme tu veux.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants, un peu perdu. Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Ca va Naruto?

Le concerné reprit ses esprits et s'approcha brusquement du brun pour y coller ses lèvres. Sasuke sentit une seconde fois les lèvres de son blond contre les siennes, une seconde fois son odeur, et écoutant son cœur, se laissa faire. Celui-ci en demanda même plus en approfondissant le baiser, passant ses bras autour de Naruto.

Un moment mal choisi pour Kakashi de faire son apparition. Tout d'abord il arrondit les yeux, puis reprit son air sérieux. Il était persuadé que ça allait finir comme ça.

-Je vous dérange, peut être?

Naruto et Sasuke se reculèrent, ne l'ayant vu et reprirent chacun leur balais en main, manquant tous deux de se casser la figure dans la précipitation. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi, heureusement pour lui caché sous son masque.

Après un long discours de l'adulte les deux ados se dépêchèrent de finir leur punition.

-Pour la peine, vous referez ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Naruto eu un léger sourire ainsi que Sasuke mais tous deux les perdirent rapidement. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Kakashi leur adressa une dernière parole.

-Mais je vous accompagnerais tout le long!

Les deux se regardèrent un moment puis rirent, se moquant chacun de la tête qu'ils faisaient lorsque leur sensei leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

* * *

Eh bien merci d'avoir lu :)

Vous pouvez me donner vos impressions par Reviews :D


End file.
